1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector that includes a housing for receiving at least one electrical terminal, and a retainer connectable to the housing to retain the terminal therein. The connector is intended principally for use in an electrical system of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a known connector component disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 64-54678. For simplicity, in this application a connector component is referred to simply as a "connector". The connector of FIG. 5 includes a housing 1 and a retainer 3. The retainer is installed on a side surface of the housing, and is used for the secondary locking of one or more electrical terminals to the housing. Specifically, the housing 1 includes a cavity. The cavity has an installing aperture 2 of a length greater than its width. The retainer 3 comprises a rectangular plate-shaped body 2A which is shaped to fit the installing aperture 2. The retainer further comprises removal prevention portions 2B which project from one surface of the plate-shaped body 2A, and a pair of locking pieces 2C projecting from respective ends of the plate-shaped body 2A.
To assemble the connector, the housing 1 and retainer 3 are first arranged in the temporary position shown in cross-section in FIG. 5(a). Subsequently, as shown, one or more electrical terminals 4 are inserted into the cavity of the housing 1 via further apertures out of the plane of FIG. 5(a). Then, the retainer 3 is pressed into a locking position shown in FIG. 5B. In this locking position, the removal prevention portions 2B prevent the terminals 4 from being removed from their correct locked position within the cavity.
The retainer 3 is pressed from the temporary position into the locking position by application of force onto the upper surface of the plate-shaped body 2A. However, if inadvertently only the right end or the left end of the plate-shaped body 2A (as viewed in FIG. 5) is pressed, only that end of the locking piece 2C moves to a position corresponding to the locking position. Such a state is shown in FIG. 5C. As a result, the retainer 3 may be installed on housing 1 with the plate-shaped body 2A inclined. This means that the terminals 4 are not correctly locked to the housing.